The invention relates to a supporting and guiding stand for a bow-type continuous casting plant comprising exchangeable supporting segments in which the rollers of the oppositely arranged inner and outer guideways are mounted at a distance from one another. The segments are supported on a carrying frame, which advantageously is dividedly designed.
Supporting and guiding stands of this kind are already known from German Pat. No. 24 25 883. With this known stand, a guiding roller is provided for each segment, which roller is independent from the segment and is fixedly mounted in a bearing bracket on the carrying frame. The individual segments, in case of repair, are pulled up along removal rails and are then led to the workshop by means of a crane. Repaired or exchange segments are again inserted in the same way via the removal rails, the difficulty being that the segments have to be newly adjusted relative to the fixedly mounted roller, which is accordingly time consuming.
A further disadvantage of the known stand is that an uneven wear occurs between the roller which is fixedly mounted on the carrying frame and those rollers which have been serviced in the workshop, resulting in deviations from the guideway prescribed and thus in quality losses of the surface of the strand.